


Gold Barbells

by unholymattressmoney



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholymattressmoney/pseuds/unholymattressmoney
Summary: Hank gets his nips pierced as a surprise for Reader. Reader is understandably into it.





	Gold Barbells

**Author's Note:**

> I am...moderately embarrassed but also...hnngh hANK's tiddies...  
> Wanted to shoot my shot at writing some sub!Hank and then this happened. Also, I'm gonna pretend like it doesn't take a whole year or so for nip piercings to heal before you can start suckin' on em.

Hank creeped through the front door, practically on tiptoe. He stepped over the threshold, put his bag on the kitchen table, and slowly eased the door closed.

Despite all this, you whirled around in your chair to face him, hands steepled. You clapped, and the lights came on.

"Hello, Hank."

"Oh!" He wasn't surprised in the least, more embarrassed. "Weren't waiting long, were you?"

"Not really. What were you doing out so late? I got worried."

Hank couldn't hide the grin that lazily made its way onto his face.

"I decided to be a little bit impulsive and, uh, surprise you."

You nodded. "Surprise me with wh- oh."

Hank lifted his shirt slowly, tucking the hem under his chin. He revealed his chest (and that sprawling carpet of hair) to you, and you noticed them instantly.

"Oh my God, Hank."

"Mm?" _You like them?_ he seemed to be asking.

"Hank!"

He had gotten his nipples pierced. Two gold studs were jutting out of each one.

"I was tempted to get the rings, but the piercer told me I should start slow and-"

He was cut off as you got up to get a closer look. This was possibly the best day of your life. You teased his curly chest hair, smiling up at him.

"Can I touch them yet?"

Hank's face was already tinged pink when he pulled his shirt up, but your inquiry had him unable to look you in the eye.

"Yeah, go ahead."

You reached up and experimentally ran a thumb over his left piercing. You saw him shudder, and he began to pull his shirt off, tossing it to the side. He pulled you close and guided you over to the couch. You gently flicked the other piercing, and he growled, leaning in to press a gentle but lingering kiss on your neck.

"Why gold?" you asked when he pulled away.

"You like silver?"

"I don't really care. I'm just glad I can do this." You squeezed both of them, and Hank fought back a whine.

Hank straddled you, and you didn't miss the rub of his cock on the inside of your thigh.

"You're turned on by this, old man?"

"As if you're not," Hank replied, lowering his voice to a husky rumble.

"You got me there."

Just to tease, you gave the piercings a tug, and Hank let a small "Fuck!" escape his lips. Giving his nips a break, you unzipped his jeans and quirked your brow at the dark spot on the front of his boxers.

"Pull them down," you said. Hank shifted over you as he did what he was told. His dick bobbed at the underside of his stomach, smearing pre-come just underneath his navel.

Sitting up so that your face was level with Hank's chest, you pushed him back into the corner of the couch, lips meeting his. Meanwhile, your fingers worked those piercings tirelessly, rubbing and pinching them. Hank moaned and writhed underneath you: he didn't want to touch without your approval.

You finally pulled away to ask, "You going to get yourself off or what?"

Hank got his hand around his dick, using the other to momentarily cup your cheek, silent thanks for not making him wait. He timed his strokes with how you played with those golden barbells, a jolt racing up his spine and tension pooling in his gut.

Breaking away from his kiss, you placed your mouth on the area that was begging for its heat the most. Hank's nipples were a deep pink from how much they had gone through, but there was no way he was coming without you putting your tongue on them. You felt for one of his piercings and sucked it between your lips.

Hank's reaction was instantaneous: he whined as he rested his head on the arm of the couch, the hand stroking his cock getting faster.

"Fuck, baby, how do you know exactly what to do to me?" he said between panting gasps. Hank's hips jerked into yours as you switched positions to rub your tongue over his right side. As you gently squeezed his nipple between your teeth, Hank tensed and then came all over his hand. You felt his cum splatter onto your stomach, and saw some get into the thick, gray hairs on his chest.

Without a second thought, you licked a stripe up between his pecs. Hank groaned, grabbing your face and giving you a hard kiss after you had licked his hand clean, as well.

"Show me," he ordered, though his voice was pleading and rough. You opened your mouth, showing that you had indeed swallowed it all down. He shook his head, a tired smile spreading on his face.

"You're too good to me, you know that?" he said. You sighed, giving his pecs one last longing look before getting up to take care of the mess. "I try," you replied.

The two of you were cuddled on the couch minutes later.

"You really like them, huh?" Hank asked, speaking against your neck.

"Of course. If you had actually gotten the rings, I would never stop touching them." You squirmed under the tickle of his beard.

"You know, I saw some shields that said 'Police Department,' and-"

"Hank, if you got _those_ , I would never get off your dick."

It was very quiet all of a sudden. You couldn't see his face with him pressed against your back, so you could only imagine the expression he was making.

"I guess I know what we're doing tomorrow, then."

**Author's Note:**

> consider, if you will, Hank wearing these bad boys (idk how they'd fit Lieutenant on them): https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1259/1581/products/wbvxwvho6vub81pdsc2k_1024x1024.jpg?v=1538600834


End file.
